


Shingeki No Geass

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Gay Male Character, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Original snk universe, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, other titan shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't join them, don't join them…please don't join them, Suzaku! If you do, you're going to end up dead. So many of them end up dead…" Lelouch may as well been talking to himself when he said that. Suzaku was joining the Survey Corps either way, especially because of that dreadful day....when Shinganshina fell and a beloved friend disappeared along with what was left of his family. But he was blind with sorrow and anger; he wasn't thinking straight. He didn't know what he was signing himself up for. If Lelouch has to protect his friend, he will. If he has to follow Suzaku to his death and sign his very soul off to humanity, he will. Even if it kills him.<br/>But what he faced was much more than he could have ever imagined.<br/>He didn't think he'd bump into a mysterious girl named C.C.<br/>He didn't think he would find someone who he thought would never return again.<br/>He didn't think that there were such people known as titan shifters.<br/>And he most definitely didn't think he would face the tough reality of knowing that someone very important to him was his new enemy.</p><p>(SuzaLulu / Implied RiRen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shingashina

**Author's Note:**

> Ewww. I'm sorry for my unoriginal crossover title! e.e  
> I posted this on fanfiction.net under this name and I didn't want to change the title so I'm sticking with it. Anyway, I think I'll be adding my other stories on here so hopefully you guys like them. Here's my first crossover between Code Geass and Attack on titan/Shingeki no kyojin; my second one is also on here if you want to check that out too. ^_^

In the Shiganshina District surrounded by the most outer wall known as Wall Maria, a young thirteen year old boy by the name of Lelouch sat with a bunch of other kids his age, younger and older as they listened to an elder man continue his storytelling. To the right of him, his friend Suzaku Kururugi sat.

Suzaku was two years his senior, having just turned fifteen not too long ago. He was known for the famous sparkling glint in his emerald eyes, his determination, strong will and irritating stubbornness. He had quite the taste for being a hero, standing up for people no matter what, even when Lelouch begged him to mind his own business. Despite this, he had an admiration for the older boy.

Next to Suzaku was the twelve year old, Euphemia who was also referred to as Euphy. She was one of Lelouch's siblings and was very beautiful, having caught the eyes of countless numbers of boys. But she wasn't interested in any of them. Her sight was set on someone else.

On the other side of Lelouch was Nunnally, another one of his siblings. She was eleven and constantly clung to him like a lost puppy. The raven-haired boy found this annoying, but his love for her made him overlook it at times.

As the elder man went on, Lelouch blinked, realizing he had zoned out and jumped back into what he had missed of the story. "…we all know about the creatures known as Titans; usually they are many stories tall and seem to have no intelligence. They devour us left and right, and had nearly exterminated us." Lelouch noticed a shaking Nunnally and scooted close to her in attempt to comfort her. "BUT!"

All the children stared at the old man, clinging onto his last word.

"But, fortunately, it has been one hundred years since we had last seen these monsters. They have yet to infiltrate our God-Given walls; Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. However…that doesn't mean they won't ever be back. They could invade us a month from now, a week, a day, tomorrow...today. Humanity can only hope that these Walls will never fall and will always protect us."

As the four of them walked through town, Lelouch noticed Nunnally staring up at Wall Maria. He, Suzaku and Euphemia watched her, having been used to this as it was something that happened often.

"You know, Nunnally," Lelouch murmured, "You don't have to pretend that you like hearing the story about the titans in front of us. If it scares you then we won't go anymore."

"What do you mean we won't go anymore?" Suzaku questioned which resulted in a smack from Lelouch. He forced a smile. "Right. We won't go anymore."

The little girl shook her head vigorously, her face growing red with embarrassment. "N-N-No! I want to go! I like hearing the story. How can it scare me when I've never even seen a titan before?"

"It can still scare you," Suzaku noted, giving Nunnally a reassuring pat on the head. "It's okay if you're frightened by it. We can just do something…" He trailed off and stopped.

Lelouch, Euphy and Nunnally had walked a little bit ahead before freezing in their tracks as well and glancing over their shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Euphemia asked.

"I almost forgot that they're leaving today!" The brown haired boy shouted, turning to run in the direction of the main gates.

Nunnally furrowed her eyebrows. "Who's leaving?"

Lelouch grabbed Euphemia's hand and clasped her hand with his other sister's. "You two go. Tell mom I'm walking Suzaku home so I'll be a little late!" He called as he hurried off in pursuit of his friend.

Nunnally glanced at Euphy. "...Who's leaving?"

"The Recon Corps," the pink haired sibling replied.

By the time Lelouch got to the gates of Wall Maria, Suzaku was in the same place the two always stood when they watched the Recon Corps pass by; in the back of the crowd, standing on a box. He wormed his way past the people and joined Suzaku. "Where's your sisters?"

"I sent them home," Lelouch answered as he looked left and right. "They haven't appeared yet?"

"Not yet."

The younger boy mumbled in response. He wasn't looking forward to what was coming up, what was going to come out of Suzaku's mouth. Seeing the Recon Corps always got him enthusiastic and passionate. Or a better word would be patriotic.

He claimed he wanted to join the Recon Corps one day, and that when he was old enough, he'd sign up for training and would soon be able to wear the same uniform as them. But going outside of the walls? That's what the Recon Corps did. Having not been attacked by the titans for so long, wouldn't it be much safer for him to be part of the Garrisons at least? He could protect everyone here and guard the Walls. Not go out there and-

"So cool!" Cried a voice of a child.

"It's the Wings of Freedom!"

Lelouch felt Suzaku grasp his arm and shake him. "Look! It's Captain Levi…"

He watched as the crowd cleared a path for the coming members of the Recon Corps. Some of them rode on horses while others walked beside the wagons. Their uniform consisted of dark knee-high boots, white pants and a short light brown jacket with the Wings of Freedom emblem on both shoulders. Under that was a light-colored shirt and around their waist, a dark brown sash covering the hips. In addition, the Recon Corps also wore a green hip-length hooded cloak which also bore their Wings of Freedom on the back.

Out of them all, Suzaku pointed at a man Lelouch recognized almost too well; Corporal Levi, a leading soldier of the Recon Corps and the one said to be humanity's most powerful weapon. He had an intimidating look in his eyes and refused to give any onlookers his attention.

Suzaku ogled the man. "He's the best one there~!"

Annoyed, Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by the wrist, yanked him off the box and started to drag him away, deciding not to be considerate enough to allow Suzaku to watch as they leave.

"Hey!"

The older boy could have easily resisted Lelouch since he was the stronger of the two, but allowed himself to be hauled off anyway. They didn't move that far from the main gate before the raven haired male stopped and dropped Suzaku's arm, keeping his back turned.

"What's your problem?" Suzaku probed peevishly. "You're never like that."

Lelouch exploded, spinning on his heel suddenly and yelling, "I'M ALWAYS LIKE THAT!"

Nearby villagers peered at them momentarily before quickening their pace or returning to whatever they had been doing previously.

"Hey, no need to raise your voice," Suzaku murmured. "What do you mean?"

"Recon Corps this, and Recon Corps that! I'm tired of you taking such an interest in them!"

Suzaku blinked. "Why?"

Lelouch now hung his head as he shook it, seeming to be talking to himself now. "Don't join them, don't join them…please don't join them, Suzaku! If you do, you're going to end up dead. So many of them end up dead…"

"I'll make sure that I don't end up dead."

Abruptly, Lelouch snapped his head up and his fists balled together. "You idiot, saying that means nothing! That's just an empty promise people tell their family and friends to keep them happy!"

"I don't make empty promises!"

"Well you just did!"

Suzaku's eyebrows furrowed and he pouted childishly. "You can't prove that!"

"Not right now, but I'll know once you come back to Shiganshina wrapped up in a body bag!" Lelouch countered foully, causing the older boy to step back suddenly and stare at him in astonishment. That reaction hadn't been enough to bring Lelouch to his senses though and words carelessly continued to be spat from his mouth. "Or even worse, you could come back in pieces! Would you want Captain Levi to have to hand your father back one of your limbs with only a couple of words to say in return? I'm truly sorry? He was useful? His death was not in vain? He was a great soldier? Do you think those kinds of words make up for the loss?!"

When Suzaku didn't reply, Lelouch realized that he had crossed a line that he shouldn't have. The angered expression that had been plastered on his face now faded into a regretful one.

"Hold on…I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right."

"…Suzaku…"

Just as it seemed like the older boy was about to open his mouth, a sudden chill ran through the village and a strange silence filled the air. A shadow crept up around the District and everyone turned in the direction it came from. The two boys did the same.

Beyond Wall Maria, stood an extremely tall Titan with a daunting look on its seemingly skinless face. The story from earlier came into Lelouch's thoughts.

For one hundred years, they had been safe, protected by their God-Given walls.

They could invade us a month from now, a week, a day, tomorrow...today. Humanity can only hope that these Walls will never fall and will always protect us.

And now.

It seemed like they were in for a rude awakening.

If Lelouch hadn't been so breathless, he would have screamed.

He wanted to run, but his feet didn't want to move. They were glued in place from fear. Like everyone around him, he was scared stiff. So struck by fright that his body didn't want to cooperate with his mind.

His heart pounded so loudly that it seemed like it would burst from his chest. He managed to glance over at Suzaku who looked equally or possibly, even more panicked than Lelouch was. His emerald eyes were so wide Lelouch was surprised that they could grow to that size.

When he turned his head back towards the titan, he watched in horror as the humanoid grasped the top of Wall Maria and wondered if the monster planned on ripping the wall down.

"Is that even possible...?" Suzaku murmured. "Wall Maria is fifty meters tall...titans can't be that tall, right Lelouch?"

The boy couldn't even muster a reply much less a gesture.

"What the hell is the Garrison doing?" A nearby woman whispered.

Lelouch gritted his teeth at the comment as he started to ponder on the same question. It was the Garrison's job to defend the Walls from titans. Why hadn't they attacked yet?

Suzaku inched closer to Lelouch and brushed his hand against the younger boy's, light enough to where the other didn't even notice as he was too focused on the titan.

The terror was agonizingly prolonged as the creature finally managed to get both hands on the tops of Wall Maria. It seemed to eye each and every one of the villagers blow before the real chaos began. An unexpected hole was kicked into the main gate and as soon as debris flew, screams filled the air. The tremor in the ground below his feet and the sound of crumbling caused Lelouch tense up and cover his ears.

All of a sudden, people were pushing and shoving to get away; merchants were fleeing and leaving their carts behind; and children who had been playing around were now crying for their parents. Forced into a run, Suzaku dragged Lelouch along behind him as they fled from the newly kicked hole in Wall Maria. Titans of smaller sizes compared the skinless one began to infiltrate the District through the new entrance. Having glanced over his shoulder to see such a thing gave Lelouch the strength he needed to pick up his pace.

Lelouch could tell Suzaku didn't know where he was going now.

Heading towards Lelouch's house turned into a game of "Avoid the Titans." When one blocked their way, the older boy would change their direction and flee elsewhere, and it was now taking its toll on them. Suzaku was much more athletic than Lelouch, but they were both running low on energy now. Not only that, but they had witnessed disturbing things as well. Suzaku pushed it from his mind as best he could, but Lelouch continued to picture it over and over again and he was repulsed and more frightened than ever. Up until now, the titans had only been a tale, but seeing them in person and in action…was too much for him.

Slipping between two houses, they took a quick breather.

"Where…are we…going to…go?" A hunched over Lelouch asked between desperate gulps of air.

"I'm not…sure," Suzaku replied. "But…we need to go check on our families."

It then occurred to Lelouch that his family hadn't even come to mind this entire time. Had he been so afraid that he only thought of himself? The thought of his sisters getting plucked up and eaten alive flashed into his mind and he gave Suzaku a frantic look.

"We'll go to your place first," the brown haired boy assured him before taking his hand and starting to run back into the havoc of Shiganshina District.

They avoided the titans as they had before and after sometime, ended up bumping into a Garrison member they knew well; Schneizel.

The blond man had his military uniform on and was equipped with his 3D Maneuver Gear. The two snap-off blades were in his hands when he found them, but he placed them back. "Suzaku! Lelouch! What are you two still doing here?"

"We don't know where to go," Suzaku said. "We were on our way to see if our families were okay, but with the titans all over…"

"You both need to head towards Wall Rose. Your families have most likely already evacuated."

"We don't know that for sure! We should go-"

Schneizel scooped Suzaku up and threw the boy over his shoulder. "There's no time."

"Hey!"

The blue eyed man glanced at Lelouch and motioned for him to follow. "Come on."

Just as they started to walk, Lelouch heard a familiar and loud sobbing and he, Schneizel and Lelouch turned in the direction it was coming from.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Down the road, a little girl came turning the corner being chased by a titan.

She ended up tripping over the ends of her raggedy dress and started to scream when the titan reached down and picked her up like finger food. As she struggled, it brought her up close to its mouth.

Lelouch couldn't believe what he was seeing.

That girl.

Was Euphemia.

In a slow reaction, Schneizel was now releasing his grip on Suzaku and started to run over, getting ready to use his 3D Maneuver Gear when he was blocked by another titan when it came from an intercepting road and stepped into his way suddenly.

He froze.

And all Lelouch could manage to do was stare in horror.


	2. Euphemia & Suzaku - MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aND SO thE sTOry CONtinuES.
> 
> ATTACK ON EUPHEMIA BAHAHAHAHAHAHA. oh.

They never got the chance to confirm Eupehmia's death.

Being the trained soldier he was and living up to his ability to remain calm in most situations; the shock that had overwhelmed Schneizel as soon as the other titan blocked his path was gone in seconds. Except, he didn't do what Suzaku and Lelouch had anticipated him to do…or rather, what they wanted him to do. He didn't use his 3D maneuver gear to zip past the titan and come to the pink-haired girl's rescue nor did he take it down and rush over to save her in the nick of time.

Instead, he turned his back on her completely.

And Lelouch saw him do it.

Despite Suzaku doing everything in his power, the raven started to scream and struggle against his friend, tears beginning to form in his amethyst eyes. He was calling out—crying and pleading for his sibling's life—and he was shrieking; a screech of anger, but it wasn't directed at anyone specifically.

It wasn't because of the brunette holding him back so desperately; it wasn't because of the man who had just abandoned his sister, nor was it at the stupid titan that had blocked him and the last chance for Lelouch to ever see her again.

It was because of the world.

This cruel, messed up world which bounded humanity; locked them up in these forsaken walls like birds in a cage. No, better yet; birds in a cage at a pet shop, just waiting for some to pluck them up and say, "I want this one."

The bitter thought almost made Lelouch laugh.

Titans couldn't talk.

But maybe that's what they thought as they plucked up a human…as one plucked up Euphemia.

He wanted her.

And he was taking her from-

"LELOUCH!"

Suddenly, the raven-haired boy slipped free from Suzaku's grip and he was rushing forward, despite the cry from his friend. As soon as Schneizel saw, he sheathed his blades within his gear and darted forward.

Both of them collided, Schneizel getting down on his knees and grappling Lelouch around his waist in effort to stop him. The younger male only started to blindly swat at the man with his little fists as he yelled, "move, Schneizel! MOVE, SCHNEIZEL! I-I have to get to EUPHY! She's in DANGER!"

The ground was shaking; the titan that had stood before Schneizel was lurching closer.

"Lelouch! We have to go!" The blond garrison member retorted.

"EUPHY, EUPHY, EUPHY!"

Schneizel now grabbed the boy by his shoulders and he shook him urgently. "Lelouch, listen to me!"

Whether he was listening, Schneizel was uncertain.

He only continued, "EUPHY, EUPHY, EUPHY!"

Glancing back over his shoulder, Schneizel meet the empty, glinting eyes of the titan approaching them and he then quickly slung the screaming Lelouch over his shoulder and ran over to Suzaku who seemed to be staring up at the titan with a pale face. "Suzaku, let's go!"

"…."

"Hey, Suzaku! Come on, this isn't the time- HEY!"

The brunette suddenly broke into a run, but he was heading in the direction of the impending titan, not in the direction of Wall Rose.

"EUPHY, EUPHY- SUZAKU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? SUZAKU!" Lelouch's cries theatrically changed and became louder and even more thunderous then before when he called out to his friend. His struggling even turned more ferocious, leaving Schneizel unable to tail after the other boy. "SUZAKU! HEY, SUZAKUU! G-GET HIM, SCHNEIZEL!"

Schneizel took the time to ignore the now bawling Lelouch and watched the running brunette make a quick detour to the side. He was sticking close to the buildings as if attempting to simply get past the titan. Still, the monster slowly glanced down at Suzaku and was now focusing its attention on him.

The blond male tried to think quickly.

He could run and grab Suzaku, but with both his hands full; he'd have trouble using his gear much less grabbing his sword if needed to become offensive. And he couldn't have them both and run; the titan was slothful, but one step covered much more ground than Schneizel would be able to and they'd be overwhelmed in little to no time. Plus, with him carrying them, there's no doubt his energy would disappear quicker than usual; a tired military personnel was a useless one.

Could he trust the two to run back to Wall Rose without him?

No, that would be dangerous. They didn't seem to know where they were going before he came along and even if he pointed them the right way…there's no guarantee that they would make it there alive.

So with no real choice left, Schneizel did what he could.

He had left Euphemia.

But he wasn't going to leave Suzaku…at least not completely…

Tightening his grip on the remotely calmed down but still sobbing Lelouch, Schneizel took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "HEY, YOU DUMBASS TITAN! OVER HERE!"

The monster's attention now turned to the blond human holding the small raven-haired boy, not noticing Suzaku slip past its feet. Slowly but surely, it began to stomp towards them with the intent to feast on them both. Lelouch had ceased his crying now; his eyes wide and staring up at the titan with an manifestation of panic. "It's g-going to eat us, Schneizel!"

"It won't," the blond replied firmly. "I won't let it. KEEP FOLLOWING US, IDIOT!" He shouted at the titan, spinning on his heels and running towards Wall Rose.

"But…Suzaku!" Lelouch shrieked.

"Hey! I'm keeping this titan away from him at least! He'll be fine!"

This time, the amethyst eyed boy didn't retort. He just simply remained quiet and watched the titan that was now following them. Though deep down, looking at the humanoid creature scared him shitless, it was much better than looking at the surrounding area; the bodies that were crushed by the flying debris of the housings and Wall Maria's gate, the blood splattered everywhere, considering how disgustingly messy the creatures chewed. The titan trailing behind them was surprisingly sluggish and Lelouch was beginning to wonder why Suzaku had even tried to something as stupid as flee from the safety of a military soldier's protection and attempt to run past…

And then it hit him.

Euphemia.

Was he going after Euphemia…?

But there was no way she was alive…he and Lelouch both saw that titan lift her up…Schneizel didn't make it over there nor was there any other military men or women around as far as he had seen.

As much as he hated to admit it, Euphy was dead.

Or maybe…

"His father," Lelouch mumbled, more to himself, but louder than he had meant to.

"His father?" Schneizel inquired between his labored breathing as his energy was dwindling. 'Who's?"

The younger male gritted his teeth. "Suzaku's…he must have run away to go find his father…"

Stupid. Lelouch was so stupid.

Here he was making a scene, sobbing like a baby with snot all over his face for his dear sister Euphy, and Suzaku was simply on the side as quiet as a mouse. He had his father to think about, to possibly mourn for if he didn't make it…but he didn't have the time to do so. He was too busy caring for Lelouch the entire time, trying to comfort him and keep him safe…when he too, needed the same comfort.

All Suzaku had been doing was keeping everything in; staying strong.

But he finally broke.

And he ran for all it was worth to go find his father…

"He should have known better," Schneizel muttered quietly. "If anything, he's either dead or he's at the boats heading into Wall Rose. He wouldn't still be in this-" He halted suddenly and automatically Lelouch grabbed at the fabric of his military jacket to keep himself steady. "-SHIT."

When the boy followed Schneizel's gaze, there stood another titan that was just crossing over a street intersection before taking note of the two on the ground. Its eyes seemed to brighten sadistically at the sight of them and it started heading down the road towards them.

"I knew I should have taken down the asshole behind us…" Schneizel whispered to himself. "Lelouch…"

"Yes?" Came the small, frightened reply.

"I'm going to put you down and kill these titans real quick, okay…?"

There was a whimper.

"…Okay?!"

Even though there was no response this time, Schneizel pulled the clinging boy away, freeing himself and placing Lelouch down on his feet. Tears were welling up in the corners of his amethyst orbs.

Schneizel took the time to wipe them away before ushering him to the closest building and pressing his back against the wall. "Just stay right here, okay?"

Lelouch nodded and as soon as Schneizel departed; his hands squeezed air.

Oh, that's right…

Suzaku wasn't with him anymore. He had nobody's hands to squeeze.

Just air.

Schneizel went for the closest titan first; he pulled out his swords almost in a rather flashy manner and before Lelouch knew it; the 3D maneuver gear sent him soaring past the titan's head and with a quick turn, slicing into its neck with some mighty power. The titan didn't make any sound indicating pain, its jaw merely dropped and its body went tumbling forward, steam rising from the place which Schneizel had attacked.

Oblivious to it himself, Lelouch's jaw had also dropped into a gawk of pure reverence. Never had he felt so modest and impractical in his life until now. Though of course Schneizel was older and bigger, he was still a human and much smaller than these titans, just like Lelouch. Yet, he could fight back and actually kill them with only some gear and two blades.

His fear was overwhelmed by the inspiration from Schneizel and he eagerly ogled the man as he ran past him, heading for the other titan. Lelouch was waiting for another set of awesome moves until the titan suddenly flopped forward in defeat, steam rising from its neck as well. Schneizel stopped.

"Schneizel!" A voice called.

Lelouch inched closer to get a better look.

"Kanon…?"

A man with brownish peach hair and blue eyes came dashing up to Schneizel and into Lelouch's view. He had on the same military uniform as the blonde and was also apparently part of the Garrison too as he had the same symbol of red roses on the back of his jacket.

"It's essential that you get back to Wall Rose as soon as possible…they're going to close the gates to keep the titans from taking over that area as well."

At that, Lelouch's face scrunched up.

Schneizel opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Lelouch came running up to them, eyes once again starting to become watery. "What about Suzaku?!" He yelled irritably. "They can't just close the gates on him and leave him to die like that! You're the military, you're supposed to protect us not leave us for the titans to eat!"

Kanon tried to adopt a calming voice. "Don't yell…titans will come this way…"

Schneizel regarded Lelouch and spoke aloofly and decisively, "It's either one life or it's millions of lives. Suzaku knew what he was doing running away like that and I told him where he should be going."

"Schneizel…"

"We're going," He said, grabbing Lelouch by the wrist and pulling him. The boy knew better than to run away so all he did was silently allow himself to be dragged and hope that Suzaku was safe wherever he was.

Kanon wasn't following.

And before Lelouch could wonder if Schneizel noticed, the blue-eyed man simply said, without even glancing over his shoulder, "if you're going to keep searching…be careful."

Kanon smiled. "Of course. Hopefully, I'll find him." And with that, he used his 3D maneuver gear and was already running across a roof in the opposite direction of Wall Rose.

Lelouch and Schneizel were quiet for a bit.

"He's going to try to find Suzaku…?" The small boy asked.

"Not going to," Schneizel answered. "He will."

A way of getting into a different wall was by boat. Little rivers flowed in between the walls, and by the time Lelouch made it; the area was packed. Many military members stood by the end of the docks, blocking the ways of the rioting people who wanted to either get on a boat or were fighting to get at least their children on it.

All the soldiers were trying to keep order and peace, getting young children and sometimes even their parents (if they were that young) aboard the only 3 boats they had. Each one had a set weight limit and despite the military yelling, "THE BOAT IS FULL!" or, "THE LIMIT HAS BEEN REACHED, BACK UP!" People still continued to fight, some even going as far as attempting to jump across to get into the boat. While some made it, others fell into the water. It was complete chaos.

One boat still hadn't reached its limit and Schneizel escorted Lelouch to it. A purple-haired and rather tough looking woman stood blocking people's way and when Schneizel called out to her, she glared his way.

"Cornelia!" He shouted, receiving her glare as he pointed down at Lelouch. "Child!"

He and Schneizel parted ways as the woman led him; and he noticed the Wings of Freedom was on the back of her uniform's jacket. The Recon Corps had left today though…so why was she still here?

He was very curious, but he knew it was none of his business nor was it his concern since he was a commoner and the military rarely shared news with them to begin with.

Once onboard, Lelouch pushed past crowds of other people, sticking to the edge of the boat near the railings. He searched the masses of villagers at the docks trying to get onto the heavily packed boats but there was no sign of Suzaku anywhere; not even Kanon was to be seen.

He bit back a quiet sob.

In such a world as cruel as this one, the only thing he really could do was assume the worse.

Suzaku Kururugi was most likely dead.

Perhaps Kanon was still frantically looking, wanting only to return his friend to him alive. And perhaps as a soldier, Kanon also knew, deep down from the bottom of his heart, that Suzaku would never be returned; not even a piece of him… because titans tend to not waste a meal.

Lelouch squeezed the railing of the boat.

Why was he thinking in such a sickening way? Why was he being so negative?

Where was his faith?

"Lelouch!"

The raven-haired boy turned towards the sound of a familiar, feminine voice and watched Nunnally squish her small body through the blobs of people to get to him. She looked rather sweaty and pale but otherwise well. As soon as she could, she basically threw herself into her brother's arms, pulling him into the tightest embrace she's ever given him in his lifetime.

"Nunnally," Lelouch murmured with relief as they hugged each other close. He waited, letting their reunion sink in before having to come to dark truths and questions. "Where's…?"

"Mom is fine…she's on the other side. Unfortunately someone couldn't get on the boat, but asked mother to take her child..." Nunnally whispered. "Poor thing is still just an infant, too…"

The Britannian boy nodded silently. He was glad that his mother was safe and sound; and all the more better that Nunnally was too, but when he came to a realization, he suddenly snapped at his sister.

"Nunnally! Before all of this happened and Wall Maria was kicked open, you were with Euphy, weren't you?! I told you both to go home together, didn't I?!"

The girl flinched at her brother's harsh tone. "You did…"

"And…? What happened?"

"Euphemia and I had been right down the road from home when the big titan suddenly destroyed Wall Maria's gates. So we ran home and mother told us to wait by the door while she went to go pack some things real quick…" Nunnally paused briefly before going on. "And all I did was look away from her for a second or two…and before I knew it, she was running back down the road again."

"Towards the wall?"

"Towards the wall," she confirmed. "I was going to chase after her, but I knew mother would become frightened if we both just suddenly disappeared. So I hurried back inside to get her so we could get Euphy back together…but when we both came outside; she was nowhere to be seen. I told mother which direction I'd seen her go but she said it'd mean our deaths if we went on a wild goose chase in this situation…so we both ran for Wall Rose instead…"

Lelouch relaxed a little, coming to the conclusion that his disappointment in Nunnally had been unfair. She had never been one to speak up against their mother even if she wanted to deep down and in a way, he could also understand the thoughtfulness his mom had conveyed. Their town was rather big and even if they saw which direction Euphemia had ran; there was no surety they'd find her or even cross her path. Besides, in that situation; wild goose chases were definitely out of the question. That's what it had felt like to Lelouch when he and Suzaku had been running around while avoiding the titans with no real idea of where to go. They gained no benefits from it; just simply loss some precious energy, possibly a pound or two and collected an unattractive amount sweat on their faces.

"What about Suzaku…?" Nunnally inquired, finally asking the question Lelouch had been waiting for but also hoping to avoid, especially in her case. He knew his sister was a strong one (at least that was the act she put on) but he also knew that she just cried when nobody else seemed to be around to hear her.

Nunnally used to cry at everything actually, but as soon as they met Suzaku, she tried to change. They hadn't met in the typical "our parents know each other so let's be friends" or anything, for lack of a better word, normal such as that. They had become buddies in a rather cliché way.

Suzaku was known for getting himself involved in things that were none of his business while it was of course for good reasons (he claims). For example, helping the son of Dr. Jaeger and his adoptive sister—was it Mikasa?—defend a frail boy by the name of Armin Arlert who always got picked on for simply being a bookworm. Yes, that pissed off Lelouch to a degree, but he wasn't a fighter nor was he strong and didn't have time to get involved and bark only to realize that he doesn't really have a bite. And to add to that, he also didn't need children his age who believed they were some sort of tough thugs following him around town just to intimidate him.

Still, Suzaku involved himself.

And one day when Lelouch, Nunnally and Euphemia had been on shopping duty; those same immature thugs decided that it'd be fun to try to take some food away from them.

Nunnally was quiet and she was scared. She'd seen them push Armin around.

On the other hand, Lelouch and Euphemia were infuriated. They yelled and screamed, called them names and threatened them, but in the end…they had no real bite.

With Lelouch on the ground, gritting his teeth, Euphemia growled, planning on jumping the three boys now walking away with their food. But they were stopped before she could.

By an older looking kid with curly brown hair and determined emerald eyes.

And that's how it happened.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi," he had said. "Do you guys want to be friends?"

Feeling obligated, they agreed.

But it eventually became a real friendship. And they were all happy ever since…

Or at least until the titans did this.

Lelouch looked around the crowded boat, at his sister, at the docks full of desperate people wanting to get to safety. He had gotten so absorbed in that memory that he had almost forgot reality.

Suzaku was dead. Euphemia was dead.

There would be no more them being together, laughing and smiling together, talking together…

And Lelouch had to tell Nunnally that dark truth.

Before he opened his mouth, he noticed something… Nunnally was smiling.

She was smiling, yet her blue orbs were filling with tears. And he remained silent as streams started fleeing down her small cheeks. She was crying with no sound but it soon became quiet hiccup noises and then heart-wrenching sobs that soon followed.

"Nunnally…"

"So it's… true then?" The small girl whimpered between her cries and hitches. "Suzaku is dead…Euphemia is dead…and that's it? No more of us all going outside and drawing in the dirt…?"

He wanted to speak but she just kept relaying memories; kept making it worse.

"No more tossing rocks to each other. No more tag. No more lying around in the sun and playing inside when it rains? No more piggy back rides from Suzaku…or Euphy braiding my hair…"

Lelouch grasped her softly. "Nunnally, stop!"

"I'm going to miss it!" She nodded slowly; her eyes lost and distance. "I'm going to miss them so badly…"

"Hey…"

"But I have you," she murmured.

Lelouch stared at her in silence.

She's in pain.

She was already trying…

Already trying to occupy her broken mind with something else; anything else to make her feel better.

"And I'm going to protect you and make sure you never die. You won't ever leave me like they did."

"Nunnally, you-"

He was cut short by many shouts and screams from men.

The atmosphere became hushed; even the rioting from the docks ceased.

"WHAT ARE DOING?!"

"THAT THING IS GOING TO GET INSIDE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!"

"CLOSE THE DAMN GATE!"

"CLOSE THE GATE NOW! CLOSE THE GATE, CLOSE THE GATE, CLOSE THE GATE!"

And suddenly something shook the ground, making the docks rumble, the boat rumble and Nunnally almost lose her footing before she grabbed onto Lelouch for support. He was too focused on the gate.

Was another titan coming?

If so…why weren't they killing it?

Still…

Feeling the shaking of the ground, Lelouch realized something.

This titan was running fast…

Almost exactly like the same deafening, crumbling noise of Wall Maria's gates being destroyed, a 15 meter tall titan came busting through the gate, propelling any of the soldiers standing in its path away and into the air along with the debris. After blowing a hole into the gate, it halted itself and almost seemed to be watching everyone—no, maybe watching Lelouch.

Or that's what it felt like.

Though the boats were far enough away to remain outside the shower of debris from the hit, Nunnally still clung to Lelouch frightfully, but he was too stunned to even notice.

The titan had hardened plates covering mostly its whole body like armor besides the muscles in its cheeks and its eyes were bright and beady-looking. One of its armored hands appeared to be holding the side of its neck as if wounded.

All the military, including Schneizel and Cornelia whom Lelouch noticed on the docks were in fighting stance, hands on their blades and ready to attack, however the titan didn't move.

It simply stood where it had stopped itself and stared.

"Why isn't it coming to start mindlessly eating us…?" Nunnally whispered to her brother.

The raven-haired boy shook his head slowly. "I don't know…"

He then glanced at Schneizel back at the docks.

Do something, Lelouch thought as if he could silently will the soldier to fight.

Our getting here safely shouldn't just be for nothing.

His amethyst eyes flickered back, catching the small movement of the armored titan as it lowered the hand on its neck and revealed a little girl perched on its shoulder, clinging to it.

Many gasps could be heard now, from the boat and docks alike.

And Lelouch's good eyesight also allowed him to join the crowd.

That little girl is frightened.

That little girl has pink hair.

That little girl's dress is torn up and bloodied.

That little girl looks familiar.

That little girl is…

"Euphemia…!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the writing gets crappy at the end. That's just my style! I slowly become crappier as the chapter progresses :3  
> Anyway.  
> K-KUDOS?? COMMENT?? T.T  
> I got good attention for this on ff now let me know on here with a comment!
> 
> Cause I like those ._.
> 
> GIVE ME A COMMENT DANG IT
> 
> pls omg... *goes and cries somewhere* YOU SUCK SO MUCHHHH~~!


	3. Consider It

Schneizel was just as surprised as everybody else on the boat was, as shocked as Nunnally, and as breathless as Lelouch. The air was already hot; atmosphere filled with the musk of death and blood from the titans' invasion of Shiganshina, but he was finally sweating. Or perhaps he already had been and simply noticed this too late considering the amount of fighting he had done today. His military uniform clung to the skin of his body and the bangs of his blond hair wetly embraced his forehead, etched with the bodily fluid. Though his breath caught at seeing the familiar girl perched upon the armored titan's shoulder; the ragged breathing through his nose didn't cease.

Schneizel was sure he had seen Euphemia get picked up by a titan, sure that there was absolutely no time to save her especially with that titan that blocked his path, yet there she was; wearily staring back at all the eyes watching her. She looked extremely dirty; pink hair matted and dark with dirt, dress torn, both shoes missing leaving her barefooted. And being the pretty girl she was; the blond man was unable to tell if anyone who wasn't close enough to her could even tell who she was.

His fast-beating heart suddenly sank.

Anyone who wasn't close enough to her.

Now Schneizel was too scared and ashamed to look away from the armored titan that stood before the destroyed gates. He didn't want to turn his head, to meet the amethyst eyes of the one who called that girl his sister, his sister whom Schneizel believed he had abandoned and left for dead. Would Lelouch be angry with him? Would seeing the pink-haired sibling remind him of the one who had left her to supposedly die? Or would he be too blinded by relief and happiness to even notice?

Knowing Lelouch, Schneizel didn't trust in the second option to be the correct answer.

Beside him, Cornelia tilted her head in his direction as she whispered, "Am I crazy or do you also see a little girl sitting on that bastard's shoulder…?"

Schneizel shook his head. "Oh, you're crazy, believe me. But I see her, too."

The purple-haired woman seemed amused by the slight smirk that grew on her lips. Her hands slipped down to her gear. "You and I… we could take this bitch down, no problem."

It was somewhat true. Both he and Cornelia, despite being in different forces, were known as an amazing pair of fighters when together. During training when they were made to practice with their gear on wooden titan models, the two trained themselves in tag attacks for more formidable foes like much larger titans that may perhaps require a second person to take down. It was said that their fast attacking seemed almost planned and choreographed, like a dance, only extremely violent. But Schneizel didn't have faith in their dancing at the moment.

"We can't," Schneizel murmured as he sized down the situation. "First of all, we're too far away and the thing seems intelligent considering it's not mindlessly trying to eat everybody here… it'd notice us before we even got close. And we have the girl to worry about, too-"

"That girl isn't on our side!" Cornelia snapped back in a hushed, but firm tone. "She's on a goddamned titan, for fuck's sake! And had she been forcefully taken, she'd have cried out by now!"

Schneizel had to admit, his partner had a good point. But was it possible that she was told somehow to be silent or else…? It was a stupid thought, yeah, especially since titans don't talk, but there was no way in hell Euphemia wasn't on humanity's side. She was a good girl…

He looked at her once again, trying to figure out what was going through her head. As far away as he was, it was difficult to see her expression; but her body language seemed tentative. It was almost as if she were thinking about something; maybe trying to make a assessment of some sorts.

"H-HEY! AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO D-DO SOMETHING?" A man yelled from the crowd upon the docks. "THAT THING WILL EAT US."

At this, Cornelia gritted her teeth and a small, irritated "Tch" escaped past the part in her lips. She pulled out the nicely sharpened blades from her gear and raised them up. "ALL MILITARY PERSONEL, PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS! KILLING THE TITAN IS TOP PRIORITY; THE GIRL IS NOT!"

The armored titan seemed to go into a fighting stance at this and Euphemia clung tightly to its neck; frantically looking back and forth between the titan and everyone on the ground.

As they followed the order without question, pulling out their swords and creating a choir of metal sheathing against metal; Schneizel looked to the woman. "Cornelia, no…!"

"SCHNEIZEL!" Called a small male voice from the boats which the blond man recognized without even having to look back. That had been Lelouch's cry. Which meant that Lelouch could tell who that girl was, too.

He had to do something.

"W-WAIT!"

Cornelia snapped her head towards the direction of the voice and so did everyone else.

The shout had come from Euphemia; she sounded broken, out of breath, and extremely fatigued. Though her projection rang out powerfully; the stutter in her cry made how terrified she really was be known to all who heard her.

The silence that followed was excruciating for Schneizel and he watched as Cornelia stepped forward, rudely shoving past fellow military personnel and commoners alike until she stood between them and the titan. "Wait the hell for WHAT?" She retorted coarsely. "For you to kill my people?!"

Euphemia didn't answer to that. In fact, Schneizel wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but he could have sworn that he caught the girl flicker her gaze indifferently. It was only a small moment of taciturnity, but he saw it….or at least he thought he did. But he dismissed it rather quickly as soon as he watched the girl tap at the armored titan's neck. As if it were given a command, the creature leaned forward and laid its closed fit upon the ground before Cornelia who backed up out of suspicion.

Nervousness that surged throughout Schneizel's body kept his feet glued to the ground, but he eventually forced them to move, pushing to the front in order to see what the hell it was that the titan was doing. Other military recruits were also inching towards the front and when commoners tried to do the same, they were pushed back for safety precautions.

The armored titan opened up its fist and Cornelia held up an arm, moving up to be the first one to see what the monster had been apparently holding. She was blocking Schneizel's view.

"What in the hell?" She murmured. "Is he dead?!"

Schneizel shoved Cornelia out the way to see.

"Woah, soldier!"

The blond man's jaw went slack and dropped which he soon covered with one of his hands. A strong urge to cry overwhelmed his heart; his blue eyes starting to water a little bit. Everyone else seemed at loss of words as they gazed upon the figure sprawled motionlessly in the hand of the armored titan.

It was a boy with curly brown hair and tanned skin.

Suzaku Kururugi.

Except, his tanned skin was a bit brighter—no—a bit paler, almost like a chalky kind. He looked so pale that Schneizel feared that touching him with be like touching snow; cold to the core. He looked so fragile that Schneizel was disinclined to reach out for his body, afraid to break what remained of the boy. He looked so lifeless that Schneizel thought attempting to listen to his heartbeat would be something done in vain. He looked so sickly and so dead that Schneizel feared that he really was. His chest wasn't raising either; from where the man stood, it was as if Suzaku weren't breathing at all…

Without hesitation, Schneizel rushed forward and pulled the younger male into his arms, pressing his small head against his chest as he held him tightly. At this, the armored titan stood up straight and Euphemia tightened her grip on its hardened skin. She seemed reluctant to leave and gazed over at the boats for just a lingering few seconds before looking away. And the titan took its leave just like that, parting through the hole it had created through the gates.

Cornelia watched them leave with squinted eyes as if debating whether or not letting them go was a good idea.

On the other hand, Schneizel didn't even notice. Or if he did, he just didn't care anymore.

He had slid to his knees on the dirt ground, clinging to the corpse of the boy he had known for many years as he tried to hold back any tears that so desperately wanted to escape from his eyes. And if he wanted to cry; how would Lelouch take the news? Could he see whose corpse Schneizel was holding from his place on the boat? The thought of it gave Schneizel a bitter taste in his mouth, but it turned out to actually be his own blood. He was so overtaken by the melancholy in his heart that he unconsiously bit his own tongue, drew blood and now tasted it.

And it was unpleasant.

Just like the sorrowful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He shouldn't have allowed Suzaku to go off on his own like that. He should have gone after him…

With a look of sympathy on her a face, something rare for her, Cornelia crouched down beside Schneizel and softly rubbed the skin of Suzaku's forehead. "Fuck…"

She didn't know how to comfort her friend, didn't know what to say. People dying had become a routine for her now, especially because she was in the Survey Corps. The percentages of deaths in that group were the highest out of the three and now she was so accustomed to it that she didn't even cry anymore. All she could manage was a sad look and a possible frown.

Her heart ached on the inside though. Just like Schneizel's did now.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Schneizel…" She mumbled, keeping her hand rested on the middle of Suzaku's forehead.

"What…?"

"He's warm…"

The man's breath caught in the back of his throat as he watched Cornelia press a hand against Suzaku's chest, and then alternate to pressing the side of her head against it, listening for a heartbeat. She then jolted upright, her expression as seemingly bright as she can ever make it to be. "He's alive. Breathing too, but just barely…!"

Schneizel stared at the boy's unconscious face, leaning his ear in close to his mouth. Cornelia was right; he could hear the small inhales and exhales slipping through Suzaku's lips. The breathing was so tiny, but it was there. And that's all that mattered.

The purple-haired woman stood up, already beginning to bark orders. "EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE DOCKS. TITANS ARE PROBABLY STILL WALKING AROUND SHINGANSHINA AS WE SPEAK AND WE NEED TO MOVE OUT!"

Both military members and villagers cooperated with ease, dispersing and leaving Cornelia with Schneizel and Suzaku. She turned on her heel and addressed him, "what are you waiting for?" She inquired bigheadedly. "We need to get Suzaku on a boat now."

Schneizel blinked and nodded quickly, rising to his feet with the boy cradled in his arms. "Right!" He was already moving past her, but she grabbed a hold of his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned to meet her gaze and her eyes narrowed as she whispered. "That girl… you know who she is, don't you…?"

The blond nodded. "Yes….why?"

"What's her name?"

"Euphemia. She's the sibling of Lelouch and Nunnally. Daughter of Marianne."

Cornelia nodded before glancing over her shoulder, over his, and all around as if making sure nobody would hear her. "I want you to tell nobody of her identity. Fortunately, she looked dirty enough to not be recognized by most of everyone who witnessed that…"

Schneizel's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why?"

"Remember what I said earlier? About Euphemia not being on humanity's side?" She leaned in close and murmured in a tone that sent millions of tiny chills down the male's spine.

"Consider it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EUPEHMIA…..WHAT.
> 
> Well. There you go. That was chapter 3 of Shingeki No Geass.
> 
> Snk fanboys and fangirls. Snk characters come in the next chapter yaaay! This was the final completed chapter of SNG so you'll have to wait for an update after this, but thanks for giving this story a chance! I really appreciate it. And if you liked it, let me know or at least give me KUDES. I MEAN KUDOS.


End file.
